


Don't save him

by Kicyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I don't know anything about what I'm going to write, Kinda fantastic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicyu/pseuds/Kicyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since his eighteen, Jisoo can see souls who are about to die, and do anything to save them. But what if he's wrong ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't save him

**Author's Note:**

> So. I just got the idea, and I don't know. But here's the beginning of a long story. Love you !

Jisoo woke up when his alarm just started to ring through his room. He opened his little eyes, sat on his bed, and rubbed the back of his neck, where his mark was still printed.

 

He got it the night he turned eighteen, and still don't know why he's the only person he knows that got a mark like this on his neck. But the barcode was not the only thing he got.

 

Since this day, and every single day, a soul come to see him to ask for help. The daily soul will die twenty-four hours later, and Jisoo has only this time to find and save the person from death. 

 

Jisoo finaly decided to go to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and dressed up for school, before going to the kitchen. Having fashion models as parents was not easy, he was alone most of the time, but Jisoo was used to it. He drank a glass of orange juice and ate half his bowl of cereals, before leaving the house. 

 

Just two steps outside, and someone stopped him.

 

"Are you Hong Jisoo ?"

 

Without replying, Jisoo took a little notebook from his school bag, and looked at the girl.

 

"What's your name, age, and what's your plans for tonight ? I have school, I'll help you right after my last lesson."

 

The girl gave him what he asked, and left, disappearing like vapour. Jisoo was going to take the road for school, but someone else suddenly faced him.

 

It was a man, around his height, with long grey hair. His eyebrows were frown, and he left a sight, before looking at Jisoo right in his eyes.

 

"So, you're the one who piss the Elders off."


End file.
